In The Farplane
by Krazie-edge
Summary: what is it really like in the farplane? here's quite an idea. please read and review. may be revising soon.... Seymour/OC Do you have a genre i should put this in? i can't decide....
1. Welcome to the Farplane

Seymour Guado had been defeated four times and he still refused to give up trying to be Sin and slammed his hand onto the rocky wall beside him. The Farplane was such a lovely place to the living with the grove of flowers that the spirits came to visit with them, but this was the deep Farplane, where the spirits of the dead had actual houses and such. Not too far from a small house of long dead summoner Lord Jimka, Jimka's final summoning and most trusted guardian Umi, was staring at the Maester of Yevon. Seymour took no notice of the girl who stood with her arms crossed, for if he had, he would have noticed the expression of confusion on her face. He was watching the view portal to the realm of the living.

"I will become Sin!" his exasperated voice cried over the Farplane. Few peered out at the half-guado, as they were getting used to that by now. Umi still watched him cautiously. Being a dead guardian wasn't easy. Especially after the 75 years she was Sin. She could not understand why someone wanted to be Sin so badly. She walked towards the man, her long coat swishing along behind her, the sleeves so long that the covered her hands. The pants she wore looked somewhat like Jecht's shorts, being as they were torn to just 6 inches below the knee. She wore no shirt, but in it's place, bandages were wound around her chest. Her white hair was tied up in the style a samurai would have worn, but long fringes were covering her eyes, which were a reddish color. Silvery lines traced her face as if she were some part guado herself. She stopped behind Seymour as he muttered on and on about his wish.

"Why is it so important to you, Maester of Yevon Seymour Guado, that you become Sin?"

"To cleanse Spira," he replied impassively.

"Being Sin isn't all that great." She left him soon afterwards to his musings on Sin. She headed towards the house of the summoner she had guarded. Lord Jimka was sitting in his finest robes. The robes were of a red hue and the sleeves were actually rather short for such a robe.

When Umi had flopped onto the ground beside the summoner, "Is he special to you in some way?"

Umi cut a sideways glance at Jimka. "Pray tell Lord Jimka, where do you get such a notion!"

"I see you watching him a lot."

"Only watch him because no one believes that he tried to use that pretty summoner." Jimka laughed.

"You surely jest!" Umi narrowed her eyes behind the fringes of hair that covered them.

"Shut-up Jimka, you know nothing." Jimka looked at Umi, who was glaring at him.

"You're serious are you not?"" Jimka gulped.

Umi was about to answer when Seymour's voice rang out cutting her off, "NOOOOOOOO!" the whole of the spirits looked from where ever they could at the half-guado man. Umi stood and wandered away from lord Jimka to visit with Lord Braska. She blinked at the summoner and his al bhed wife, who were shocked at Seymour's actions as he screamed "MY CHANCE! THEY DESTROYED SIN WITHOUT THE FINAL SUMMONING!" a shocked silence ensued as Jecht tumbled into the Farplane city. Braska was the first to help his friend up from the ground. All the past summoners ran up to Braska to congratulate him on his daughter's victory. All the guardians went to Jecht after the summoner had been led off. All talked at once in two large groups. Umi smirked a bit and began to wander off towards the Maesters of Yevon, which now included the sulking Seymour. She put a hand on his shoulder.

When he looked up she asked him, "Why cleanse Spira with death?"

"To end Spira's suffering." She removed her hand, but watched his expression.

"You really think that will end all suffering?"


	2. The First Guado to Become Sin

It had been months since Sin had been destroyed. Seymour still sulked around the farplane, Jecht followed his wife around, Braska bragged to the other summoners, Jimka still accused Umi of liking the half-guado, and Umi always denied it.

Seymour looked up from his sulking as he heard Umi yell at Jimka.

"Damnit Jimka I do not!"

"Quit denying it! you've been trying to talk to that man everyday!"

"Only because no one should sulk as much as he does!" whereas Seymour saw Umi storm away from the summoner. He decided to quit sulking around for the day and meet the very person who had been trying her hardest to be nice to him since he arrived. He followed her to the waterfall on the edge of the farplane, where she stood staring into the reflective waters.

"Your summoner has upset you, has he not?"

"Jimka's a jerk.." she shook her head, causing her white hair to flop about. Seymour pulled on a piece of his hair idly.

"So he has upset you." she turned her red colored eyes upon him for only a moment, then returned to staring at the water again.

"He was my summoner and my best friend. They never tell of the first Guado to become sin, because it wasn't even a full Guado who did it! Jimka became such a jerk after I became his final summoning!" Seymour blinked his grey eyes slowly as if in deep thought.

"You were Sin?" Her white hair lifted somewhat as her gaze shot to looking him in the eyes.

"Yes! For seventy-five years I was Sin!"

While he had her attention, he set in another question, "A Guado became Sin?

"Yes a Guado became sin!" his grey eyes searched her face for a moment.

"Who?" she looked taken aback for a moment.

"So not even the Guado mentioned who that was... I see it clearly now..." she turned from him and began to walk off.

He followed her and grasped her shoulder. She swatted his hand away and he saw the hands of a Guado. He then said, "Was it you?" she stopped, but did not turn to face him.

"Yes it was I who was the Guado Sin." Seymour stared at the back of Umi as he couldn't see her face.


	3. Auron Shows Up

Seymour watched the girl walk away from him and he began to think 'The Guado Sin? I wonder if I can get a pass to get into my old home to see about the Guado history..' he turned to go talk to the Maesters of Yevon. He strode to the highest ranked Maester of Yevon, Maester Mika, who was as always surrounded by the other Maesters.

"Maester Mika," Seymour said to the great Maester.

"Yes Maester Seymour?" Mika looked at him.

"I need to go outside of the Farplane for a little while."

"Why whatever for?" Mika looked very surprised.

"I need to do some reasearch." Mika waved his hand dismissively.

"Go on."

"May I take someone with me for company?"

"No Seymour." Seymour nodded, although he was not happy with the answer and started to go prepare for his trip. "and Seymour."

Seymour stopped and looked back at Mika. "Yes Maester Mika?"

"You have 24 hours to return."

"Yes sir." with that the conversation was over and Seymour walked away. He soon found himself in what the living called the farplane and stepped from the shimmeryness of the pyreflies. He walked from the farplane and smirked at all the humans and Guado screaming at his presence. He stalked into his old house and into what would have been the library. It was cleaner than her remembered it and he smiled.

'They must really be trying to sell the place,' he mused. He soon began his search in the history books for the half-Guado who became Sin.

* * *

Meanwhile in the farplane, Umi was screaming at Jimka. 

"Why must you torment me Jimka! Do you derive such pleasure from being a jerk!" Jimka looked appalled at Umi's words.

"What? Umi-," he began

"And another thing! Just because you were my summoner doesn't mean you can treat me like this every time I try to make friends! And the next time you do this to me I'll summon myself and beat you up!" she had had enough of her former summoner's berating attitude towards her. She now slapped him hard and walked to the other guardians in the farplane. Auron noticed her as she wandered to the group of Guardians. He stepped up behind her after she had sat down on a rock among them and laid his hands on her shoulders and listened to her talk as he normally did when she was angry with Jimka these days. 

"Jimka you jerk…" she said quietly her voice breaking as if she were crying. Auron blinked his good eye in confusion. She had never been like this before. Usually she was angry and spoke angrily. Never this close to tears.

"Umi…" Auron said quietly, "Do not let Jimka bother you so much. Obviously he's jealous that you are making friends."

* * *

Krazie: Auron in the farplane too? oh yeah HAHA! he went after the end of the game -sweatdrops-

Auron: -shakes his head slowly-

Tidus: amI in this story?

Krazie: not unless you're dead Tidus....

Tidus: I am dead!

Krazie: You're a dream...

Tidus: So was my dad and he's in here!

Krazie: shut up Tidus. you were never Sin

-Tidus whines-


	4. Reminiscing

Umi looked up at Auron quietly for a moment before speaking, "Sir Auron, jealous or no he shouldn't try to run my afterlife. He ran part of it already. And then 75 years! I was trapped because no one had the courage to step up and fight me! For 75 years I destroyed! Auron, he doesn't know what that means!"

"But you did your job as Guardian for Jimka." Auron patted her shoulder and walked off, leaving her to her deliberations. After a few moments she rose and went to the view portal. She leaned on the wall where Seymour had once before in his constant watchfulness of the living. She had done so over 500 years ago, but for a much longer time than Seymour. 400 years of watching, waiting, wanting to be alive, and most of all to be praised. Rarely was a guardian praised, and even rarer did the praise last. Unlike the summoners who got praised for defeating Sin. Many years their statues would be remembered, many years would their names be cried out in times of joy, but what of those who sacrificed the countless years as Sin so that a calm could be around for ten years. Umi began to think back to the days when she, Jimka, and seven others were traversing the lands on the summoner's pilgrimage.

Flashback

Umi sat upon the cold ground of the Gagazet Mountain trail as Jimka and the other seven guardians were praying for the souls of the undead. In continuous motion the arms moved. As if they were one. Umi scoffed upon prayer often. She hated Yu Yevon, and what he was, but she was not allowed to share her ideals. Most of her kind worshipped Yevon alongside humans, but she was an outcast of both races. Even the al bhed steered clear of her. Maybe it was the silvery lines upon her face or that she had a normal human's hair, who knew, but she was the first half Guado to ever be born. She thought back to her parents. Her mother was a Guado and her father was a Maester of Yevon. A rather handsome Maester. Maester Jonathan. Most human women were jealous that the Maester chose a Guado woman over a human one. But he said it was fate that brought him and his wife together. The incident that caused her to hate Yevon happened when she was still but a child. Her mother and father had both been killed in the name of Yevon and would have killed her had a kind Guado man not stepped in and stopped them.

"Umi, pray with us," one of the guardians interjected into her thoughts. She looked at them and was about to answer with the usual reply, but caught Jimka's glare. She stood and walked beside them and prayed a moment, then walked ahead.

"I prayed for your safe journey Jimka! I'm going ahead!" then she was gone from sight.

Next Flashback

"Choose who is to be your final summoning Lord Jimka," Yunalesca said quietly.

"I choose Umi," Jimka replied as the other guardians blinked in confusion.

"Why the faithless one Lord Jimka?"

"She is the best guardian that I have. I want her to see the power of Yevon."

"Then come both you and Umi. We shall begin" Umi hung her head and stayed put.

"I don't want to be the final summoning," she said quietly and was grabbed roughly by Jimka and shoved towards where Yunalesca was waiting.

"You will go! I have chosen you!"

"No! Jimka! I don't want to be the final summoning!" Jimka dragged Umi into the chamber forcefully.

End flashback

She watched as Seymour was enjoying himself frightening others. She shook her head slowly trying not to laugh.

"So funny that is…"

* * *

KN: heh. took a long time to update didn't it? well here it is 


	5. Engaged! Oh No

Umi was waiting at the edge of the Farplane when Seymour returned. she stood facing the veiw portal to the realm of the living.

"Enjoy scaring the living Maester Seymour Guado?" Seymour chuckled at the formal words she had used.

"Why yes, i did enjoy myself." Umi nodded quietly watching the living in Bevelle. "what did you do while I was away?"

"Fought with Jimka once again. I swear he's such a jerk! Running my afterlife! All I wanted in life was to be praised for the sacrifices I made for Jimka and the others! I wanted to be praised just like the others! all i got in thanks for being the best guardian of my time was to be made into a summoning that i never wanted to be!"

"MayI see your final form?" Umi shook her head.

"You'll see it when Jimka pushes me too far Maester Seymour..." Seymour nodded as she continued with her earlier rant. "I should have killed him long before I ever became Sin! faithless of Yevon or not I shouldn't have been made into a sacrifice for the rest of the world! I should have been the one of the guardians that returned from the final battle to praise Jimka for all he had done! Not suffered to kill and plunder ever village I came across! oh the song of the fayth how I miss it!" she yelled in anguish until Seymour grasped her arms, spun her to face him, and lay a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Enough pretty guardian!" he shouted in exasperation, "you must not reminiss in the past that has not plagued you in years." He removed his finger from her lips and she stay silent. "Come have dinner with me Umi. And do try to find something cleaner to wear, it just will not do to have you looking like a battle hardened guardian at the Maesters table." Umi just nodded and he walked off. she turned back to the portal to stare at the living once more and just watch the living for a few more moments before going to Jimka's to borrow a robe.

* * *

"Umi! Why do you need one of my robes?" 

"I'm going to dinner with the Maesters."

"More like your going to see Seymour!I bet you two are a regular couple!" Jimka went on and on as Umi began to shake in extreme anger

* * *

The next thing heard was a tremendous roar as Umi grew bigger and exploded into her final form, sending splinters of wood and debris flying everywhere. When everthing had settled, a giantUmi stood with spiked armor and a enourmous kitana that was at least twice her size. Seymour and the maesters stood as Maester Johnathan chuckled. the otehr maesters looked at the raven haired Maester like he was insane. 

"She always hated Jimka, even as children. I'm surprised she held off beating the crap out of him this long!" he said laughing. Seymour, who was standing by Johnathan, looked at Umi as Jimka continued. "He always angered my little faithless one!" Seymour took a step forward.

"Shouldn't someone try to calm her?"

"No, Jimka had this long coming. besides she never wanted to be engaged to him in the first place, but she really had no choice, with Alice andIbeing gone. No one was able to speak for her."

"Engaged?" Seymour asked.

"Yes. Jimka's father emplored Topaz for her hand for his son until Topaz had no choice but to give in."

Umi's angered garbled yell filled the ears ofthe Maesters as she growled out "you are nothing to me. You never loved me you only wanted to control me. For this you will be torn to shreds in the deepest of hells!" Then Umi proceeded toslashing at something much smaller than herself. "Remember this day Jimka and never acuse me of cheating again. The engagement is over... your only protection against all else and your control over me." Then the giant Umi stormed away from the broken home of her summoner and towards the Maesters' hall.

"Seymour," Johnathan spoke, after observing the look on his face. "Do you care for Umi in some way? Go calm her now." it was just what Seymour had been waiting for. He fled the Maesters' hall and towards the giant stomping creature that was getting smaller by the second. he reached Umi just as she was beginning to fall and caught her.

* * *

Umi awoke resting against something warm. She turned to look at the spot she was resting upon to see the dark blue markings that adorned Seymours chest. She quickly scrambled backwards.

"M-M-Maester Seymour!" Seymour said nothing just smiled at the confused guardian for a moment. "W-w-why was I-?"

"Nice summoned form." Umi blinked for a moment.

"Thanks." Seymour chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you are wondering why I was holding you?" Umi nodded so he contiued, "To protect you of course."

* * *

Krazie: hey Seymour!

Seymour eyes Krazie-

Krazie: gonna tell her ya like 'er?

Seymour:I do not!

Krazie: ha yeah right... OH UMI!

Umi wanders into the area-

Umi: what?

Seymour li-

Seymour fries Krazie with a fire spell-

Krazie blinks looking like a charred cartoon character-

Krazie: -cough cough- nevermind Umi...

**Until next time.**

**Read some of my other fanfiction! maybe you readers can help me get ideas... please...**


	6. Umi, Seymour, and Measter Jonathan

Umi blushed as she scrambled away from Seymour.

"To protect me? From what?" she looked around to see Jimka coming closer as well as a familiar face she had not seen since she was a small child. "Father!" she sped in the direction of her father. Soon she had piled into the deep blue robes the Maester wore.

"Hello my faithless one," the raven haired man said as he stroked Umi's hair. Seymour and Jimka came up behind the girl and Jimka reached for her, but Seymour stopped him.

"Let me at my Fiancé!" Umi just barely turned and lashed her clawed hand at the summoner.

"Get away from me Jimka! I want nothing to do with you!"

"But Umi-!" he began before she cut him of with her next set of words.

"I'd rather marry Seymour than you!" she had no idea why she had said that, but the Maesters both smirked.

"Well the faithless one has spoken, " Maester Johnathan said quietly. "AlthoughI never approved of the way you treated Umi..." Jimka seethed in anger as he walked off.

"I will have the beautiful Umi Guado Maester Johnathan. You are not her guardian! Topaz gave her to me!"

Umi sighed heavily and looked at the two Maesters. "I'm going to the view portal... Leave me alone for a while..." then she walked off.

* * *

She was found sometime later by Auron who had come looking for her.

"Umi Guado?"

"What!" she screamed as the turned to offending person. she realized who it was and blushed deeply. "Oh! I am so sorry Auron..." Auron rubbed his head at the girl's appology.

"None needed I understand you are in a bad mood right now. Do you mind if i watch the view portal with you?" Umi's reply was moving slightly closer to the wall. Auron stepped up beside the girl and watched the portal with her.

* * *

Krazie: eh... sorry it's short, but i need to cut it there for a question... Should I pair Umi with one of the guys in the story? man i seriously wanna put a pairing in here soon... um. yeh so the question. who should it be? suggestions on characters are welcome for other rolls too.

Seymour: can I be the one she pairs up with?

WHAM!

Seymour: OW! what was that for Auron!

Auron: let the author choose.

Krazie: but i just asked the readers!

Auron: then let the readers. just tell them to hurry up! i have another story to be in later and i'd like to find out where i stand in this one.

Krazie: uh yeah. OH READERS! bowing please tell me who it should be!


	7. The Flashback in the Cavern

ok so my very first review response heh...

F-chan: will do! Umi and Seymour it is! well i'm glad you think seymour is less hateful in this fic. .!

* * *

Auron and Umi stared at the veiw portal for a long while before Auron spoke.

"Umi Guado..." Umi looked at him. "Seymour has changed has he not?"

"That he has. I mean you know how he acted in life. I was watching..."

"You have changed, you did spend a lot of time cowering in front of Jimka when you first arrived my young Guado child." Maester Johnathan stepped up on the other side of Auron.

"Father... you knew?"

"Of course Umi. I have been here a very long time... longer than you."

"Oh yeah... I forgot... how could I have forgotten... could it be because, I never saw you!" She finished by yelling in her father's direction.

Maester Johnathan chuckled then replied, "I'm sorry Umi, it was for the best."

Umi growled and stalked off as she replied, "I suppose mother is stalking around here as well?"

"Actually, Umi, no..." Umi glared over her shoulder at her father. "You killed her sometime later. Remember the Omega weapon of our time?" Umi blinked and wandered off.

'So mother became a feind...'

* * *

"Where is my fiance!" Jimka screamed at the dead half-guado maester. Seymour just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the long dead summoner.

'What an idiot...' he thought to himself. He soon stalked off leaving Jimka to rant with himself.

* * *

Flashback

_In the cave where the Omega Waepon resides._

"Jimka! Why in the hell are we here!" Umi growled at Jimka as she used the flat of her sword to slam him over the head. This was long after she became Lord Jimka's summon, but she was aloud to walk around as the rest of the group.

"Well Umi," he said as the sword's flat left his head, "We are here to kill the Omega weapon." Umi grumbled in annoyance as she walked behind the group as they went down the darkened hall. The cavern shook with an angry roar, and the guardians all crowded Jimka as Umi just kept going forward.

"She's not afraid because she's a Fayth now," The guardian called Shade spoke up. Umi's red eyes turned and glared at them.

"Come on you wussies. Omega's not even close..." Umi turned herself forward once more and stalked off down the cavernous hallways.

"Man, that girl is creepy," Shade's twin brother Shale said as if weirded out.

"Well that's because she's a Fayth now, Shale. But you know how hard she fought to not become one," a female guardian stated. The only of the guardians Umi had spent time with other than battles.

"Let the scardy males alone Shina..." Umi said from further down the hallway after a howl cut through the air. "They have a walking, talking Aeon right here... why don't they just get it through their heads to move. I'm ready to go kill this Omega weapon so that we can get to the business of waxing Sin so I can die in peace!"

End Flashback  


"Umi?" a gentle voice cut into her thoughts. She looked towards the voice to see Seymour.

"Oh, hello Seymour." She turned back around and stared at the picture of her mother.

"Who is that lovely Guado?" Seymour reached out ans took the picture gently from Umi.

"That was Valentia Guado. My mother." Umi sniffed and retrieved her picture slowly, and then slid it into her jacket with a sigh. Seymour blinked as Umi started to move away from him.

"Umi?" She stopped and looked at him as he held out his hand. She shook her head slowly, but took his hand.

"Come with me Seymour. I want to show you something. Something from my memories..."

* * *

Krazie: heh. and here goes the next chapter! hope ya like! 


	8. Showing Seymour her past

Umi lead Seymour to a place few had seen before they had been in the Farplane twenty-five years. It looked much like a beach, the water lapping at the sand softly.

"Memoria Bellus..." she said quietly. Seymour looked confused as she wiped her hand over the sand and smoothed out a space big enough to stand in. she gently pushed Seymour next to the area she had smoothed down and pulled him to kneeling, to place his hand just on the outside of it. She sat the same way and reached into her pocket and threw something dust-like across the surface. A moment later she mumbled something as the dust-like substance settled and revealed a series of memories to him.

Flashback

a young half-Guado child with hair as red as blood, stood shivering in front of a Maester and a Guado woman as a multitude of soldiers grabbed the Maester and the Guado and shoved them into a room, while one soldier grabbed the small half-Guado child and dragged her away from her home.

_The image shimmered to show the next memory_

a Teen aged half-Guado stared at the male summoner with vehemence as an elderly Guado man was smiling graciously, bowing to the summoner, "Lord Jimka! I would be honored to give you our young Umi here as your guardian and future wife!" The Half-Guado, now identified as Umi, grumbled her dislike.

"Not like I have a choice in the matter," was distinctly heard, despite the graciously bowing elder and the summoner's loud voices.

_Then another shimmer. The showing of memories and shimmers between them went fairly quickly as she was only showing short snatches of them, until..._

"Choose who is to be your final summoning Lord Jimka," Yunalesca said quietly.

"I choose Umi," Jimka replied as the other guardians blinked in confusion.

"Why the faithless one Lord Jimka?"

"She is the best guardian that I have. I want her to see the power of Yevon."

"Then come both you and Umi. We shall begin" Umi hung her head and stayed put.

"I don't want to be the final summoning," she said quietly and was grabbed roughly by Jimka and shoved towards where Yunalesca was waiting.

"You will go! I have chosen you!"

"No! Jimka! I don't want to be the final summoning!" Jimka dragged Umi into the chamber forcefully.

"Now child of Guado and man, the time has come to become your anger, your hate, your love, your fear."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" the girl screamed from where she was being held by Jimka.

"YOU WILL!" Jimka yelled in the girl's face. Yunalesca then began chanting in a foreign language to them as Umi's body now was unable to move as it twisted and contorted in ways that no body ever could. Umi's cries could be heard as she grew, formed, twisted and contorted. Demonic wings sprouted from her back, her hair bled of all color and spiked up into what looked like a sharp set of white spines pony-tailing from her head, her hands formed into claws and her sword clanged to the ground as her clothing stretched and ripped, belts snapped, items fell and shattered or rolled away, her side pouch fell from her and the metallic ring of Gil and metal things echoed all around. Her nose and mouth elongated into a snout that looked wolf-like in proportions, fangs appeared in the place of teeth, eyes becoming wild in anger, hate, fear, resentment of Jimka, anything that resembled the nice Umi Guado gone as if the wind had pulled it away. An earsplitting howl rang from the chest as spikes and silvery fur sprouted. She stared down at Jimka who now, she noticed, was praying. A snarl escaped her before she became submissive. Moments later she was back to the form of before minus the red hair.

"I hate you Jimka," she panted out.

_A final shimmer and the battle with Omega weapon appeared._

Umi stood with her eyes closed as the guardians and Jimka fought with Omega. The immense creature roared in pain as Shale pushed his spiked fist into its' hide. Umi opened her eyes and stared from beneath her white hair. Soon her summoners guardians began to fall out of sheer fatigue.

"Umi!" Jimka fell back and Umi brought her sword from behind her and began to engage the monster before her.

"What? Another pathetic one of your group summoner? I will take this one down like I did the last!" Umi just smirked. Then she slashed the creature and it roared.

"Do not ever underestimate your enemy. It will be your downfall." the battle then began afresh and with each hit Umi took she grew bigger, nastier looking, and more powerful, until one rake of a clawed hand drove the weapon into the ground.

End Flashback

Umi stood and spoke, "These are memories I shared with no one before you. It is imperative that you never tell anyone of what you saw here today." she then stood and walked off. Seymour pondered a moment before walking from the beachy area as well.


	9. Mission Time?

Seymour reflected upon the memories Umi had shown him daily. But now she hadn't been seen for weeks. Had she disappeared and gone back to the living finally? No... it couldn't have happened. Could it? He decided that he would now pay Maester Johnathan a visit. He walked to the Maester's den and walked inside. The girl's father was chatting amiably with maester Mika who had finally been sent.

"Johnathan," the blue-haired half-Guado said as his robes made the swishing sound of silk as he shifted his weight.

"Seymour, how nice to see you again. I suppose you are here about Umi?" The blue-haired man nodded. "She hasn't left the veiwer since you two last spoke."

Seymour then turned to leave, but Johnathan stopped him.

"Give her time..."

* * *

Umi stared into the veiwer as the shimmering of one of the fayth sounded behind her.

"What do you want Bahamut..."

"Well, Umi Guado, we have decided to let you back into the world you so miss."

"What ifI don't want to?"

"We're sending Seymour too. I know how close you two have gotten lately." Umi stiffened.

'I've been ignoring him for the past few weeks. I should go talk to him...' "Fine, I'll go.." Then she walked off leaving a smirking Bahamut behind.

* * *

Seymour still was trying to leave the jolly Maester behind so he could talk to Umi, but the do swung open startling them both. They stared at a white-haired head.

"The Fayth are sending me and Seymour into the living..."

"Umi Guado! it's Seymour and I." Umi cast her red eyed gaze upon her father.

"I care not.." Then left. Seymour looked after her.

"I'll see you this evening Johnathan."

"Actually, if Umi has anything to do with it you won't see me until you die again. Besides i think why the fayth are sending you with her is because a dead Fayth can't go alone on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes. Umi is sent on them every now and then," a new voice said as a Fayth shimmered into veiw.

"Shiva!" they cried.and fell to the floor.

"Stand. No need to bow before me. Umi agreed quite easily this time."

"Maybe you are sending her without Jimka this time."

"Hmm.. a possiblity. Prepare for your journey Seymour. Umi will be ready to leave in an hour.


	10. Going into the World of the Living

Umi was standing at the entrance to the living world's version of the Farplane, invisible to all around her. No Pyreflies gathered in her image. Nor would they ever. Pyreflies never much gathered for a final summon. She couldn't believe the Fayth were sending her to do this for them. Destroy their temples? The homages to their very existence? Well Umi would do as they asked, but in her own way. She eyed Seymour as he walked closer.

"You should have been here a long while ago... I prefer to leave the Farplane when no one is there on the human side. You know... the humans will scream in terror..." Seymour smirked.

"Umi my dear. You do know dead people enjoy scaring the living."

Umi rolled her eyes at Seymour's words, "yes... I know, but the fun has left it for me. Very well let's let you have your fun." she stepped out of the outer bubble and looked at a screaming woman she had emerged next to. Seymour emerged on the other side and the woman fainted clean away. Umi shook her head and walked from the Farplane rubbing her head. She paused and thought about which way to go first. She headed towards Macalania. It was time to set Shiva free first. She took a right and walked out of the north end of the Guado village. Seymour followed making ghostly noises.

* * *

Krazie- Ok it's been nearly a year since i updated this and the chapter is short, but this is what happens after huge writer's block. 


	11. A Faithless One Prays

Yay for me. enjoy the chapter..

* * *

Umi grumbled as she stalked through the snowy ground as Seymour belted into a round of scaring people again.

"You do know that they can kill you again?" This caused Seymour to quiet down and walk next to her. "Besides it's better if they notice us not."

"Why is that?" Umi looked at the half-Guado Maester.

"Tell me something Seymour... would you want people connecting the destruction of something so pure as a temple to your likeness?" Seymour looked thoughtful. He followed the short Fayth quietly for some time before he spoke to her again.

"Umi?"

"Yes Seymour?"

"What type of summon were you killed by?"

"One looking very close to Ifrit. Only he was not red. Much larger too as most Terminus Citatio are."

"Terminus Citatio?"

"Yes, although they are called Final Aeons by anyone other than the Aeons. I remember seeing 3 smaller than myself." Umi sighed and stopped, holding out a hand and lightly placing it onto Seymour's robes, causing him to stop. "Do you hear that?" Seymour blinked at Umi, then he heard it. The rumbling of those Machina snow mobiles.

"Machina." Umi grabbed Seymour's robes and hauled him across the icy ground. "Umi what are you doing?"

"Saving us months of torture. I hate being sent back by those guys." she hauled him into a small cave and around a corner.

"Saving us mon-" he was cut off by Umi's hand over his mouth. The snow mobiles passed by and after a minute Umi relaxed a bit. Seymour took the chance to finish his thought. "saving us months of torture?"

Umi looked at him and straightened only to find herself slipping and flailing for Seymour's robes. She grabbed him and ended up dragging him down as well. They fell, Seymour on his back and Umi half laying on him, as he had twisted himself so that he wouldn't fall on the Aeon. Umi blinked at him and blushed, trying to scramble away, but he stilled her by putting his hands on her upper arms. She gulped.

"Calm yourself," he said quietly as he gently pushed her up to sitting. He sat up and looked at her. She was staring elsewhere. He stood and held a hand to her. It took her a minute to notice, but when she did she kind of did a double take, then looked up to him. He was smiling. she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Umi stared at him wide-eyed and after a moment walked out of the cave and looked up to the sky.

"We need to make camp soon... " she started across the ice to be pulled back into the cave by Seymour. "Wh-" she began as a clawed hand covered her mouth. Then she heard it. The Machina snowmobiles. Seymour pulled her back into the cave as the sounds of engines died out and feet crunched in the snow.

"Rao Keegan, muug yd drec!" A voice said. Another set of crunching foot prints came to join the other.

"Bnupypmo y payn Jordan." The two bickered in Al Bhed for some time before they left. Umi stepped outside.

"We're not gonna make it to a campsite before dark..." she sighed. Seymour walked up behind her and sat a hand on her shoulder.

"We are in a decent place for a campsite," Seymour said. Umi nodded and they made their way in the cave to look for a suitable spot for the night. Umi rummaged in her pack and pulled a bundle of dried flowers and a set of flint rocks. "If we don't have any wood then we aren't gonna be warm for very long..." Seymour stopped in a smallish room with a small hole in the wall which Umi disappeared into and reappeared after a moment. "Well... it's not very big but we can keep warmer in there if I hang my coat in front of the hole here..." she went inside and a moment later the coat appeared and was hung securely.

Seymour followed into the dark little cave room and found Umi striking some flint. He sighed and stepped over to the dried bundle and snapped his fingers causing a small spark to land on the bundle and start to burn. Umi set the flint aside and mumbled shoving something into Seymour's hands, then curling on the cold rock to sleep. Seymour blinked and looked to what she had given him. A blanket. He knelt beside Umi and shook her slightly.

"What do you want Seymour?" Umi said clearly.

"Why give me the blanket?" he asked quietly.

"The job of a Guardian is to keep Summoners alive." she said flatly. Seymour flipped the blanket over Umi, then he himself crawled under the blanket.

"Then we will share. For a Guardian cannot protect it's Summoner if dead," he stated as Umi began to protest. Then she stopped protesting.

"That wasn't how Jimka saw it. I gave up all comforts to be his Guardian. He said it would make me tougher."

"Did it?" Seymour leaned on his hand.

"I guess it did." Umi sighed heavily. "Good night Maester Seymour."

"Why do you call me Maester Seymour?"

"Respect for a former Maester."

"I've only heard you call me without my title once." Umi turned herself so she could look at him.

"When was that?"

"After you had awoken from fainting and you shouted something at Jimka."

"I didn't realize I had said that. I apologize for those words Maester Seymour..." she turned back around to facing the fire and closed her eyes.

"I didn't mind you saying them."

"I spoke out of place Maester..." she curled upon herself tighter.

"I do not believe so," Seymour said as he pulled her body close to his. "Let us keep each other warm shall we?" Umi sighed.

"Goodnight Maester Seymour."

"Call me Seymour."

"No."

"Umi..."

"I am going to pay you respect. Good _Night_. Maester."

"Please..."

"No. Go to sleep Maester. We have a long day ahead."

"Umi..."

"You're not going to sleep until I do so are you?"

"No."

"Fine. Goodnight... Seymour.."

"Goodnight Umi..."

* * *

Several hours later Umi stretched and sat up slowly. Her hair was slightly disheveled. "I forgot what it's like to be alive.." the ponytail flopped to the side and Umi dug around for a brush. "Good thing I bring the living essentials even if I think I won't need them..." she redid her high ponytail. Only to find her hair tumbling downwards once more. She turned to find Seymour awake. "Good morning Maester."

"Good Morning Umi." she took the hair tie back and began to put her hair back up, when the hair tie was pulled away once more.

"Maester please may I have my hair tie?" Seymour looked at the hair tie then at Umi.

"Leave your hair down for the day and I shall give it back." Umi poked out her hand.

"Make a deal with you... I'll take it down for a day once we get back to the Farplane."

"A week plus no guardian wear."

"One day and I'll wear something nice for dinner with you which by the way was ruined thanks to the jealous Jimka."

"2 weeks plus no guardian wear and 3 dinners!"

"I haven't any other clothes Seymour!"

"I'll get you some made."

"I'm not a summoner or a Maester... just a simple guardian. I must dress for my station."

"And for two weeks you will dress as a Maester."

"No I will dress nicely for two weeks," she replied as she took down her coat. She was about to swing the coat on, when a pair of hands descended upon her bare shoulders.

"Agreed," Seymour said as he turned her around to face him. He took the coat from Umi's hands and put it on her. Then they left the cave.

* * *

Two days later they made it to the temple and entered.

"What brings you here?"

"To pay homage to Shiva the goddess of ice."

"You may enter if only you have a summoner."

"Cut the crap. You know as well as I, the Aeons are no more." Seymour then pushed the angry guardian aside.

"Please excuse my Guardian. She knows not her place sometimes. May we please enter?" he heard Umi grumble angrily.

"What business do you have here?"

"Merely to see if the Aeon will answer my prayers." it was then that the temple guardian stepped aside and let them pass.

As she passed Umi muttered, "Damn temple guardians make my job even harder.." they walked over the icy bridge Umi making her way quickly to the chamber. Once inside the chamber Seymour bowed and began to pray. Umi stood aside and growled. Shiva showed herself quickly.

"What do you want us to do with your temple?"

"Do what you will..." she sighed airily.

"Fine. I will destroy the statues in all temples the same as I will do to yours. Discreetly."Shiva disappeared and Seymour began to pray. Umi tapped her foot restlessly and waited for two days before getting annoyed and destroying the statue and the entire chamber. It was then that Seymour ceased his prayer soon after. The Umi grabbed his hand and dragged him from the temple and on to Bevelle. From there they destroyed the Bevelle temple and took an airship to Besaid, Kilika, Luca, Djose, the submerged ruins, Yojimbo's temple, and where ever else that had temples. Once they were done there was one last place to visit. Zanarkand.

* * *

"Oh Yunalesca!!!" the scantily clad summoner's ghost walked into view. She raised a fine silver brow at the guardian. Then turned to Seymour.

"Are you looking for the Final Summoning?" Seymour blinked.

"Yes."

"Then you and your guardian must enter." Seymour began but Umi stopped him.

"I will not-" Seymour placed a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive my Guardian." He took an arm and slung it around her shoulders. "Sometimes she speaks out of place." he guided Umi into the chamber and whispered in her ear.

"No Maester..."

He whispered once more.

"Fine." she then felt Seymour's clawed fingers in her hair.

"Summoner step away from your guardian and begin to pray." Seymour stepped back and began the prayer. Umi felt the familiar pain lance through her body and pull her into her final form again. She roared angrily and slashed at the ghost summoner. She soon transformed back into her smaller form again and fell towards the ground. Seymour rushed to catch her.

"Do not stop praying!" Seymour glared at the woman as he caught Umi. He sat her down and resumed his prayers until the chanting Yunalesca stopped.

"Umi... are you alright?" Umi growled and swiped catching onto Seymour's robes and wrapping her fingers around them..

"You'd better treat me better than Jimka..." she mumbled as Yunalesca murmured,

"Impossible. There is no way another could have the same form unless... You. Who are you?" Umi stared at the female summoner.

"Umi Guado," Seymour answered.

"Are you not dead Guado?"

"That I was."  
You are not a reincarnation?"

"No."

"Whatever happened you your summoner?"

"I hate him."

"So..."

"Maester Seymour wished to free me, but it seems I cannot be freed."

"You cannot be freed unless he were to become a fiend." Umi turned back to Seymour.

"But he was a fiend..."

"But he was sent was he not?"

Umi fell into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

Seymour waited by her side until she awoke.

"So, you have awakened Umi Guado." Umi groaned and got up.

"Maester we must head back to Guadosalam and report mission completed."

"Why not take the quick way back?"

"I do not go back unless I have to." she began to wander towards the exit. "Come on Seymour. Thanks Yunalesca..." she turned and surprised both summoners by falling and doing a quick prayer.

"The faithless one prays? The Farplane must be having a cold day indeed."

* * *

And in fact it was. Auron made his way back from the view portal and to the Maesters. Maester Johnathan was chuckling and Auron strode up and then he said,

"A faithless one has finally prayed."


	12. Interlude: J, A, & B

Back in the Farplane everything was a bit chaotic. For the first time in the history of the Farplane it was snowing. People were running amok and Auron was sitting back and watching the chaos ensue with a sour look upon his face. Jecht was running after girls and hooting with glee.

"C'mere I'll warm you up!" Jecht called after one of the fleeing women.

"No way pervert!" the woman squealed before she rounded and slapped him as he caught up. Apparently he had copped a feel. Well with he way the man was grinning like a mad idiot, he must have. Braska wandered up and sat beside the foul visaged Guardian.

"hey Auron. What's with the sour look. You look as if someone ate your chocobo."

"Look at that idiot running after those women. And while it's snowing..." Braska laughed heartily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahaha! Lighten up Auron! He's just having fun."

"Where's your wife Braska?" Auron said deterring the subject

"Geez I dunno. She wandered off to pick flowers hours ago."

"Go find her. I have a feeling the old Guardian will soon cause a blizzard in the Farplane."

"Damn. So serious you are..." he paled at the look the guardian sent him. "Ok ok I'm going." it was then that Braska rushed off to find his Al Bhed wife.

Auron sat watching Jecht running after the girls for some time afterwards before Jecht came and flopped into a seat beside the foul tempered guardian.

"Man what ate your chocobo?" that earned him a smack upside the back of his head. "Man you really need to lighten up! Find yourself a girlfriend! Geez what a stiff you are!"

"..." Auron ignored him

"I mean look at you! Without that sour look upon your face the girls would be all over you!" Auron stared at him for a second.

"Lighten up?" the soured guardian stood and walked off.

"Man I gotta get him a girlfriend," Jecht said.

"OH HEY SWEETIE! WAIT UP! LET ME SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME!"

* * *

geez it's been a while. hope ya like it. had some writers block on this one.


	13. Umi's New House

Six months would pass before the Farplane was pieced with angry yells from Umi Guado and the quiet voice of Seymour.

"Goddamned Al Bhed raiders!"

"Umi. I do not like them either, but it will not do for you to get angry now."

"Why didn't you let me kill them?!"

"Because. No one has seen an Aeon in years."

To this Umi pulled on her white hair, stained with the color of blood and said, "UAGH! What's the point of having me around if I can't protect my summoner?! You are so difficult Maester!" she began to walk off.

"Umi. Don't forget your promise. It starts tomorrow."

"Yeah I gotcha I'm goin..." the female Guardian stormed off to find the Farplane's tailor.

Seymour smirked to himself as he went to report to the Aeons upon the mission.

* * *

The Aeons were sitting in the beautiful house that was their own. Shiva stood as Seymour entered. "Where is Umi, Seymour?"

Seymour bowed to the Aeon. "She had to go get clothing made for a deal we made."

"Stand Seymour Guado and tell us of your mission."

* * *

Umi was grumbling and being measured for a few dresses and a Maester robe. Her hair had been mercilessly pinned to the top of her head. Her red eyes were narrowed, her skin slightly red from the impromptu bath of scalding hot water and lethal scrubbing she had gotten upon arrival. The tailor removed the Maester robe she had created on Umi and began sewing. It seemed as if Seymour had visited the tailor and told her of a plan to get the Guardian dressed nicely. She watched the woman work with inhuman speed, producing a robe similar to Seymour's in color and a dress that matched well. Both items were given to her and she was shoved into the dressing room to change. As she changed, her father had wandered in.

"Umi Guado is here is she not?" he seemed to have gotten an answer to the affirmative, because her father spoke again. "Umi. I wish you to come to the Maester's hall tonight after you are finished with your new dress and Robe.

"Yes sir.."

"And do wear your hair in a different style tonight my dear girl."

"Yes father.."

"Good." she heard her father exit and she stepped out of the room. The tailor smiled.

"Wonderful. Your father did say you would look lovely. Come back after your dinner with the Maesters for your dresses and clothing. Do not worry I will not trash your coat or pants. But I will make you a spare set just like them. And I will create the bandages as well Guardian. Umi nodded and headed out to go to Tika the hair stylist.

* * *

The Maesters we sitting and chatting awaiting the girls Johnathan had invited. And their wives, for those who were married.

"Hey Johnathan? When are the girls coming?" one of the still single Maesters called out.

"They will be arriving any second now.. Ah here they are." each girl entered and walked in a line to line up and be chosen as a dinner partner. "Then Umi wandered in at the end of the line, looking very much unrecognizable. Her white hair had been twisted into a bunch of curls upon the top of her head, much as the other girls. All had mostly unreadable expressions upon their faces except she was looking displeased about something.

Johnathan stood up and began speaking, when he stood the Umi glared at the Maester angrily. When Johnathan finished his speech, he gestured for the girls to come to him one by one then sat them all down near a single Maester a piece and placed Umi beside Seymour. Umi glared at Johnathan. Seymour looked at Umi and smiled. Umi leaned on her hand and dinner began.

* * *

After the food was finished. The mingling would begin. Umi stayed seated and watched everyone mingle. Seymour looked as if he were looking for someone. So Umi decided to go talk with him. She wandered up beside him quietly.

"Looking for someone Maester?" she asked in a sweet voice. He blinked as he kept scanning the crowd.

"Yes. I'm looking for Umi Guado." Umi nodded.

"wouldn't it be nice if Umi was already here?"

"It would." Umi rolled her eyes and cut it with the sweet voice.

"Well.... I found who I'm looking for..." Seymour turned and looked at the Guardian. He noticed the blue robes she was wearing.

"Looks nice Umi."

Umi just nodded.

"Why's your hair up?"

"Ask my father."

"Matters not. What do you think of this party?"

"Boring and uneventful. But Maester parties are nicer looking than the rest... just not as fun.."

Seymour nodded and looked around as he spoke. "what do you like about the other parties?"

"Eh?" she stared at him for a moment, then rubbed her head. "heh. Well they have dancing, and lots of food... tell ya what. Let's ditch this party and go to the Guardians party. I heard Auron's birthday is today. Least I don't haveta be all stuffy there." she barely kept herself walking as she wove through the crowd with Seymour behind her. Once she had exited the Maester's hall the Guardian took off running.

It was strange to see the Guardian running in a Maester's robe. Soon she skidded to a stop and began pulling pins from her hair and tossing them about. It was at the moment, when the last pin came out, and her hair was finally freed and flopped over her back, that Seymour wandered up. The white haired Guardian smiled widely at Seymour then began walking towards a place that had music coming out of it. She paused in front of it before wandering inside and was greeted with a rousing amount of yells. Seymour followed her inside and wasn't greeted by the rousing yells as had greeted Umi. He figured it was because she was a girl, then the rousing yells sounded again, this time from Umi also and turned to see Auron. The rousing yells continued each time a Guardian wandered through the door for the next half hour.

"Umi.. why do you guys yell out when a Guardian enters?"

Umi looked at him. "We praise each other at parties. I usually don't come to the Guardian parties, but at least I'm not at the summoner party..." she watched some of the Guardian's show off and some dance.

After some time male and female Guardians paired up.

"ah... the dance. Excuse me Seymour." she wandered to the crowd. Then was stopped by a few guardians. After they spoke to her she genuinely looked very surprised. Then nodded. Seymour watched as she wandered through the crowd and was set up on a high stage, then Auron was shoved up there to be the protection. Both began at the opposite sides. Auron caught the weapon as Umi tied her hair back and bowed to the crowd. Then the Guardian's dance began. Umi made motions of summoning the great Aeon. Umi kept dancing about, a spin, a deep bow, pulling herself back up, then jumping and spinning herself. She stiffened somewhat. But other than that nothing happened. Umi's hand raised into the air during one of the spins, followed by another, then she fell backwards. She lay on her back and blinked at the ceiling. She stay still for a moment longer before standing, and a cheer sounded throughout the building.

Umi bowed and walked from the stage and Auron walked off as well. Umi headed towards Seymour.

"What was that about?"

"The Terminus Citatio."

"That's the final summoning?"

"Only half of it. I'd have to be the summoner and not the Aeon to complete it. And no Terminus Citatio near."

"Why?"

"Who would want a summoned Aeon rampaging about the Farplane?" Seymour blinked. "Maester... the Terminus Citatio are not allowed to do the dance, nor are allowed to attend usually. Imagine if you will about fifty rampaging Aeons the size of Bevelle's tallest towers. And three as small as a child, but with the power of the larger, firing beams of power into other Terminus Citatio and buildings around."

Seymour nodded quietly.

"Anyway. I'll take you back to the Maester's hall." She folded her hands into the robe and began walking. Seymour followed after her thoughtfully. Soon they arrived at the Maester's hall. Umi turned and bowed. "This is where I bid you goodnight Maester." she stood straight and began to wander off, but Seymour lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Do not call me Maester."

Umi shook her head. "I apologize, but I have to. It is required of me to call you Maester."

"Unless the Maester allows you to call him by his or her name."

"Maester Seymour.... that was not allowed when I lived. I follow by the rules of my lifetime." she gently dislodged herself from his hand. "I must go." she began to walk away.

"What must I do to get you to call me Seymour?" he called out after her. Umi paused for but a moment. She sighed visibly and began walking again. Seymour watched her go. It was then that Maester Johnathan wandered beside Seymour.

"Umi still lives in the past."

"What can I do to get her to call me anything but Maester?"

Johnathan rubbed his head. "Do something when she does. Something that will show her how much you like it. That's how I did it with Valentia." Seymour looked thoughtful. Johnathan wandered off to talk with the other Maesters. Seymour wandered to the Sanctuary of the Fayth.

* * *

Umi wandered about and blinked some. She looked around and found herself before Jimka's hut. He was sitting on the porch in his customary chair, half asleep. Good he wouldn't notice her as herself as she walked away. She wandered around for a while before she found herself in front of an empty house and entered it. It would do for a place to nap for a while.

* * *

Umi awoke early the next morning and went to visit the seamstress once more. She was presented with a pile of beautiful clothes. She blinked at the woman, who spoke then.

"Maester Seymour and Maester Jonathan both requested different things. Umi's shoulders slumped.

"i should have known..." a moment later the Tailor plopped more clothes onto her pile.

"Your Guardian clothing miss Umi."

"Thanks..." she tried to shift the clothes to pay, but was stopped when the tailor spoke once more.

"don't worry about it Miss Umi... the clothes have been paid for." Umi's hair was seen moving as if she had nodded and she turned and left. Outside she was stopped by one of the Servants of the Maester's.

"I was told to accompany you to your new home." Umi blinked and followed the servant to a simple yet nice house. The same house she had slept in last night. It was fully furnished. She set the clothes on the bed and explored. "the Maester's wish for you to join them this eve."

"Fine.. I'll be there at dinner.."

"I shall pass the word." with that the servant was gone. Umi flopped into a chair.

"someone must want me living in a house...."

a moment later a knock sounded on the door. Umi got up and sighed. It was someone with a pair of shooes. The next knock was someone with food. After that was a maid to clean out the dust and make the house look nice. Another replaced all torn and dirty furniture. Umi blinked as person after person came throughout the day to set up her house. She soon just changed into a simple dress, pulled on her boots and swung on her new guardian coat, and left the house in irritation, pointing to the maid and telling her that she was in charge of answering the door while she was out. She went and sat on the beach. It was there she was found later by Maester Jonathan.

"Umi? Why are you here?"

"It is customary to greet one when you first see them Father..."

"Oh yes... that is correct. Hello Umi."

"Hello Father."

"Now would you care to answer my question?"

"Ran."

"From what exactly Umi?"

"Servants."

"Found a house of your own did you?"

"Yes."

"Seymour wants you to have a nice comfortable home you know."

"it is frustrating to see so many fixing my house."

"Seymour likes you, you know."

"I know Father."

"Why do you resist it?"

"Father... it is not right for a Maester of Spira to marry the outcast."

"Umi... this isn't the Spira you once lived in. stop living so far back."

"Father..... It is who I am." she stared at him. "you would take all I have left and throw it away?"

"Give Seymour a chance," he said dodging the question easily.

"We'll see Father..."

"He is worried about you. You haven't been home in hours."

"When the servants are gone I will go home."

"They already are."

Umi stood up and walked off.

"She still wears that old coat.... wait... that one is newer. Has she been replacing it all these years? Valentia..... I miss you so very much...."


	14. A Maester in Guardian's Clothes

Okay so i'm lazy and haven't had much inspiration to write fanfics. decided to update with what i had. it's better than nothing yes?

* * *

**Umi wandered up to her house and wandered inside. The everyone was gone. She sighed in relief and moved to a soft chair and rested in it after removing her coat and laying it beside the chair on the table there. She shifted to put up her hair in it's pony tail, but there was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to answer it. Seymour was there. She frowned up at him. He was looking at something to the side distractedly.**

**"I was trying to rest." that caused him to look at the short Guardian.**

**"Umi?"**

**"Yes Maester?" Seymour grabbed her hand.**

**"I am glad to see you back home once more." Umi stared at him and removed her hand gently.**

**"I was never in any danger.."**

**"The Fayth have been looking for you."**

**"They have..." she sighed and turned around to pick up her coat, but found herself hauled out of the house.**

**"No time little Guardian!" a voice that wasn't Seymour called as it dragged her along. "Seymour you might want to grab that coat!" Umi managed to get her self straight enough to look at the one dragging her.**

**"Auron what's going on?"**

**"One of the Terminus Citatio has gone crazy. We need you!"**

**"Which one has gone crazy?"**

**"The Al Bhed."**

**"Allazar?" Auron nodded.**

**"What's his problem this time?"**

**"He wants to destroy some of the Maesters."**

**"What for?"**

**"He won't say."**

**"Stupid idiot!" Auron raised an eyebrow at her. Then he noticed she wasn't talking to him. Then he noticed she looked bigger. She was furious. And a furious Umi was a summoned Umi more often than not. It took but a second, but she was in her most powerful form. The demon winged creature. That hadn't been seen by anyone other than Jimka. She took off ahead of Auron and in two bounds, she was out of his sight. He stopped running and looked back to where she had burst into form. Her clothes lay shredded there. Seymour ran up a moment later and looked at what Auron was looking at.**

**"She transformed?" Auron nodded.**

**"She's going to need that coat this time..." both began running towards where a loud explosion was heard.**

**000**

**Umi had jumped atop the smaller Terminus Citatio. **

**"Frana ec Umi?" the smaller said.**

**"Fryd tu oui lyna?" Umi growled out in a guttural tone. It had many tones underneath it. Feathery light soprano, full of forgiveness. A deep bass, full of malice. A resonating tenor full of contempt. A strong Alto, Umi's own voice. The smaller roared.**

**"Umi ec seha!" those words angered Umi even further. She leapt upon the smaller and bit him roughly.**

**"Umi does not belong to you or anyone. Allazar you had better calm down or I'll do it for you.." Auron had arrived just as she had finished talking. He stared at the enormous Aeon towering over what looked to Auron to be Allazar. That must mean Umi was the giant demon creature. Everyone but Jimka was backing away. Jimka walked up and glared at Umi, who just stared down at him in disdain.**

**"Oh come now dear. You know you can't harm me as much as you want to."**

**"Oh? Test my patience Jimka."**

**"You will calm down and let me take you as my wife once and for all. Listen to me I am your summoner!"**

**"Not anymore.." Jimka had barely a chance to ponder it before a giant paw landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. Umi had placed a rear paw on his back and went back to glaring at the smaller Aeon now cowering before her. "Submit!" the smaller had no reason to fight the larger Aeon as he had been bested by that very Aeon. He shrank and was dragged off by the other guardians and everyone stared in wonder at the enormous Aeon. The Aeon's eyes rolled downward towards the townsfolk and the giant Aeon snorted. The cries of loose Terminus were called out as Seymour arrived.**

**"Who is the loose Terminus?" all pointed at Umi who snorted. "I am not a loose Terminus. Pray Summoners. One of you is mine. Except Jimka. Get him away from me." Auron stepped forward to pull Jimka away, the summoner unconscious. The summoners and Seymour began to pray. Umi slowly shrank and as she shrank she collapsed to the ground. Seymour ran forward a moment later and tossed her coat over her back, just before all the fur had left her body. He scooped her up and cradled her close to his body, and upon realizing that the coat wasn't quite enough cover for the Aeon against the cold air that bit at everyone handed her to Jonathan and shrugged off his robe to put around her. Jonathan handed her back at his request.**

**"Seymour... won't you get cold?" Seymour glanced his way.**

**"It matters not if I get cold." he turned and walked off, tucking the robe around her like a blanket.**

**000**

**Umi awoke later wrapped in her coat and Seymour's robe. She sat up and looked about and slowly sat up. Both her coat and the robe fell from her shoulders but no further. She was in a room she did not recognize. The well decorated room was signifying of a Maester's quarters. She blinked in confusion. She looked at herself, she dressed in a simple, but nice gown, then looked at the robe that had been wrapped around herself.**

**"Why am I wearing Seymour's robe?" She got up and headed out of the room and started down the most beautiful set of stairs she had ever seen. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a man with his hair tied in a high ponytail, or what looked like a high ponytail. His hair was dark blue and she blinked. The man didn't look like a Maester so it couldn't have been Seymour. Could it? He wasn't wearing a robe, but just a pair of navy blue pants and shin high black boots. He turned and smiled at her.**

**"Ah, Umi.. you are awake." Umi blinked and stood at the top of the stairs where she had stopped upon spotting him. She lifted a hand and gathered the robe closer to herself as she stared at him. Was it her imagination or was the man better looking without his shirt? He began to walk up the stairs towards her and she began to back up a bit. He held out a hand as he neared the top of the stairs and she went to remove the robe and he shook his head, she blinked and raised her other hand slightly. He seemed pleased and she blinked and raised her hand to look at it. What did he want with her hand? She reached out and placed her hand on his, his fingers immediately closing around hers. She looked down as he gently drew her forward. "I could get used to seeing you in my robe."**

**"Uhhmm.. Maester?" she spoke as he drew her even closer to him. "I-is it really right for a Maester to love an abomination?"**

**"If you are an abomination, then so am I," was his reply as he slipped an arm around her back. She blinked as he released her hand, having pulled her against him, to wrap the other arm around her waist. "Now, what have I said about calling me Maester?"**

**"But it's not right... I can't call you by your name..." she tried to pull away. "If only you weren't a Maester..." this surprised the man somewhat and he loosened his hold upon her.**

**"If I weren't a Maester?" she managed to get free of his hold and backed up to go back down the hallway.**

**"I will not give false hope... not even to myself. A Maester. Cannot. Love. Me." he caught her as she turned away and spun her back around to face him. Catching her when she lost her balance.**

**"And what if a Maester does..." he drew her close to him again.**

**"I... I won't! I don't want to!" she tried to pull away again.**

**"Why?" he tightened his grip.**

**"I am..."**

**"You are not an abomination! A Half-Guado is not an abomination!" he cried, "be proud of your heritage!" she blinked at him.**

**"A Terminus Citatio can never wed.."**

**"Why not?"**

**"We're monsters."**

**"I am your summoner. I will stop you." she blinked at him.**

**"What if you can't?"**

**"If I can't I would gladly die."**

**"M-Maester!" she cried, "You can't!"**

**"There are too many Maester's here anyhow. Come with me... let us implore the Aeons to release us into Guadosalam, so that we may start afresh. As just a pair of Half-Guado.."**

**"They need me Seymour..." It was then that he kissed her.**

**"Then we will stay and I will keep you."**

**She blinked at him in reply. He gently released her.**

**"I will let you think about it. But for now, would you like me to walk you home?"**

**A nod was his only reply. He smiled and pulled her hand onto his arm. She blinked at him. He smiled at her and lead her down the stairs and out the front door.**

**000**

**Umi spent the next few hours making herself some dinner, she was dressed in her guardian clothing as she planned on going out to practice after eating. A moment later a knocking was heard. She furrowed her eyebrows and went to answer the door. She pulled it open to reveal her guardian friend Auron.**

**"Hey Auron."**

**"Hello Umi. May I come in?" Umi stepped aside.**

**"Yeah... sure.." **

**"Seymour will be here in half an hour. Do you want him to see you like this?" Umi blinked and ran from the room. She didn't want to get caught outside the boundaries of her deal with Seymour so she changed into one of those dresses and robes that were ordered for her.**

**"Sure knows how to ruin one's alone time does he?" she griped at the guardian after exiting her room while she ****rolled up her sleeves and continued cooking, this time adding more to the pot of stew she was making.**

**"He does care about you you know." she turned to stare at him.**

**"And how do you know Auron?"**

**"I've heard him talking to your father about you."**

**"Hmm.." she turned to the food once more and spoke not. The minutes ticked painfully by as dinner cooked until a knock sounded at the door and Auron left to answer it. Umi let out a heavy sigh as she heard Auron talking to Seymour. After a few minutes the sound of booted feet crossed the wooden floor towards the kitchen. She was unable to tell the difference in the sounds of the boots and was puzzling, standing there her hair sloppily tied up, sleeves rolled back, holding a wooden spoon, and brows furrowed, when a red coated pair of arms slipped around her middle. "Auron wh-" she then looked over her shoulder at Seymour's blue lined face and blinked at him a few times.**

**"Why are you cooking?"**

**"Because I'm hungry and I have company..." Seymour simply smiled as if he knew something she didn't. Umi raised an eyebrow at his actions. He took the spoon and set it on the counter, then pulled her from the room. "a-ah Auron stir that!" Auron chuckled as Seymour hauled the girl onto the porch.**

**"How do I look?" Seymour asked. Umi blinked at him. He was wearing clothes like Auron and his hair was tied back.**

**"Like a guardian..." Umi scratched at her head. "Ah geez I feel like the summoner now..."**

**"The summoner of my heart."**

**Umi just blinked in reply and Seymour turned to look at the sunset.**

**"Look it's beautiful." Umi turned to look at the sunset and silently agreed. Seymour wrapped his arm around her waist. Umi blinked slowly, watching the sun set in it's silent manner.**


	15. JitH, TG, & AK

okay I'm slow. but eh here's 4 pages. 1 shorter than I try to put out. cause well. read and i hope you like it.

**Jecht in the Hotspings, Talya's Growth, & Allazar's Kiss**

* * *

Jecht was once again peering into the hotsprings. Secretly. Seriously, how else was the man supposed to see anything without having his head bashed in by a damn bucket? He sat very still as the girls bathed themselves. He was drooling happily, silently wishing one of them would turn around. He was so engrossed by the lovely forms of the girls before him, wide-eyed and drooling that he didn't even hear the heavy footsteps of Umi's booted feet walking into the changing room, nor did he hear her padding into the room, but he did hear and much too late;

"Hello ladies.. Mind going into the changing room for a moment? I think there's a big nasty bug here..." A pair of long shorts then blocked his view and a hand grabbed him by his hair. He heard the girls walking into the changing room. After the hotspring got silent, he was hauled out of his hiding place and found himself staring at the grinning visage of Umi. He blinked.

"What? I was fixing something!"

"Likely story Jecht. I fixed everything on this side of the hotsprings myself. Including all holes in the fence, which one seems to have mysteriously reappeared in the last few days." With that he was thrown over the fence with a loud 'Kya!' from Umi, landing in the center of the water on the men's side. He surfaced to find Auron chuckling at his misfortune.

"I told you you'd get caught again." Jecht grumbled and went to climb out of the pool. "You do realize she will find a way to stop you from peeking."

"Shut up Auron." Jecht threw a bucket at him, only to have it caught by said man.

* * *

Umi was standing on the cliffs overlooking the rest of the Farplane, looking rather sour. Auron stood not far behind her, lost in thought. his thoughts, on how to broach the subject of Allazar.

"Auron..." Umi's voice cut into his thoughts, "if it is about Allazar spit it out already."

"He has slipped Talya's control again." his reply was Umi leaping from the cliff and towards the town below with an "Ech.." Auron turned to leave, but found Seymour standing not far away.

"Why is it she is the one who goes to put him back into control?"

"It has been said that Allazar was once friends with Umi and that he was the Terminus Citatio to end her time as Sin."

"How is that possible? She is more powerful than he is."

"There are other ways to be beaten than sheer strength alone." With that, Auron turned and left down the path to go after Umi. He was joined by Seymour. They found her murmuring to a small child with her blonde hair in twin buns on her head. Her clothing was a greyish-blue robe over top of white pants. Her shoes were of the same color as her robe. Umi's hand was placed in a conforting manner atop the child's head.

"Pray with me Talya... Pray with me." she stood and handed the child her staff, picking up the gnarled, but straight stick from the nearby porch. Both began the intricate dance of the Terminus.

"Why is she doing this?" Seymour asked.

"Because Talya needs guidance. And as the most respected Terminus Citatio in the Farplane, such duties are expected," a strong voice sounded behind them. Then Umi spoke up.

"You should let her grow up Allazar. It's been too long." Allazar sighed. Umi placed away the stick and set off to go home, then paused. "She needs to leave childhood now Allazar. Also, stop slipping your control before I have to get you a new summoner." then she left.

* * *

It was days later that Umi called Auron and Seymour to her house. They had arrived when she instructed, just as she was locking up. They looked confused, and set to ask her why, but she silenced them with a hand, two fingers held together, the others lax and spread.

"Come..." she simply said as she passed them. They followed her until she stopped them before a swirling portal. "You wish to know the story of my defeat."

"We do." Auron said as Seymour blinked.

"I have spent the last few days trying to decide if the time is right to let that be revealed. You only know the rumors flying around."

"Yes, the one where Allazar defeated you."

"There are more, but those were lost in time I suppose."

Both men were silent as she continued.

"Few summoners had come for me in my 75 years as Sin, damned cowards, but none were strong enough. try as they might, they could not best me. The first were far too weak to even have a chance against even the weakest Sin. The next were too afraid. Those who are afraid tend to make the most chaotic of Sin. Hatred for your summoner can make the most destructive. Love makes the Terminus strong, but the Sin thereafter is much easier to defeat. It was Allazar's love for his daughter that helped in my defeat, but there was more. Being the most powerful Sin in history, I was also aware of what I was doing, but being Sin, I was weak to only one thing. As all of us are. The song of the Fayth. We are drawn to it like moths to a flame. We cannot resist. Even now. That song is my weakness. The more powerful the sound, the more placid I become. It was the only time I felt peace during those years. But we all know that the song resides in the temples..."

"So the song aided in your defeat?" Seymour asked.

"Correct. Somehow Talya was able to produce a song so beautiful, it stopped me from destroying them on the spot."

"I thought you did not like being Sin."

"That does not mean I was going to make it easy for them to win. I am a warrior first and foremost. I would have felt shame just rolling over and letting them have an easy defeat." she looked at them. "Do not assume I was defeated in the same place all of the other Sin were."

Both men waited.

"I had found an abandoned temple and had rested a while there before deciding to move along. It was not long after I had begun to swim that I heard the noise of one of those Machina things they called airships headed in my direction. It was truly a wonderous creation. I was baffled at how it flew with only that large spinning circle on the back and the small propellers on its underbelly. I would soon after spot the girl on the top of this ship. I wondered what she was doing up there. I heard her yell something and it was then that the song of the Fayth began. I was stunned. How was she making that? I didn't care. I wanted to be closer. So I got closer. I then noticed what she was up to. She was performing the Dance of the Terminus. So they had used my weakness against me. I was soon thereafter destroyed. I soon learned that Talya needed the song to perform the dance. She knew not my weakness until it presented itself. I found out as I was panting after having fallen in the very spot I stand. She was crying and saying she had fought dishonorably to a nearby summoner. Both had not noticed me yet and I didn't care. I fell unconcious. Who knows how long I slept, but when I awoke, Talya was standing there and asking me who I was. I told her. She kept appologizing and I-."

"She told me I had saved her from her suffering," came the soft voice of Talya, "and that she was sorry, but I would not be seeing my father for a while."

Umi turned to gaze into the land of the living as Talya continued.

"She told me that my father was Sin and explained the cycle of Sin and the ultimate Summoner Yu Yevon."

"If I remember correctly you then began to cry." Umi tapped a clawed hand on the view portal. "It was saddening. I had caused another to suffer."

* * *

"Umi! come on! I can't believe you aren't ready yet!" Umi's grumbles were heard from the next room.

"You try dressing as a summoner.."

"I am a summoner!"

"Why can't I go in my guardian clothes?"

"Because this is a summoner's party."

"I'd rather be Sin again."

"Oh come on Umi! It won't be that bad!"

"So you say Talya..." Umi stepped out of the back room and blinked.

"You look better than a summoner." Talya grinned.

"Better?"

"A Maester." Umi spun around.

"I'm changing.." Talya stopped her and dragged her out of the house. Umi sighed heavily. by the time they had arrived at the party Umi was walking next to Talya, her arms crossed.

"Oh Umi please... have fun. Father said I could grow up tonight." Umi sighed, but offered a gentle smile.

"And my guidance will end." Talya looked at her evenly.

"I know, but I hope you will still help me." Umi nodded.

"Who else will get that errant male under control?" Talya giggled as she walked inside. Umi sighed and followed. This was going to be hell.

* * *

By the end of the party you could say Umi was pissed. It seemed now that Talya had gained many suitors in the matter of a few minutes after her changing, had it not been for six summoners dragging her away, she would have beaten the crap out of those boys for daring to touch the innocent child. Well teen. They were still holding her now.

"Get off!" she roughly pulled her arms away. With one glare at Talya's suitors, one promising much pain and suffering, she turned and disappeared out the balcony doors and over the railing.

"Perhaps we were too rough?" asked one of them.

"Nonsense," spoke a Maester nearby. "She needs to learn her place. Beneath you all."

"Now Now Gregor, she was doing what she thought best in the girl's guardian's stead." Gregor humphed and the other Maester giggled. No one noticed a blue-haired Maester exit the party.

* * *

Umi would later find Seymour and Auron atop the cliff that looked over the settlement. His robe was lain over a rock nearby with Auron's coat, a sword in his hand, both looked to be seriously fighting. Umi paused and stared, then she noticed. An attack meant to wound stopped short, a bash with the flat of the sword, barely connected. They were sparring. and Seymour was doing well. Not a master swordsman like Auron or Umi, being one of the many Swordsmen in the Farplane, but two of the very best. She simply turned and slipped away, back into the night and went home.

"Seymour, take a break." both men stowed their swords. Then they sat down and looked over the small town below. "So tell me again Seymour, why you wish to learn to fight with a sword."

"To protect her." Auron raised an eyebrow, so he continued, "She shouldn't have to be the only protector. She needs protection herself."

"She is the most powerful Aeon in the Farplane."

"Everyone needs to be protected from something. Even a very powerful Aeon."

"And you know what it is?" Seymour shook his head. "Break time's over." both stood and drew their swords, the ringing of crossing swords ringing into the night soon after.

* * *

Bright an early in the morning a knock sounded on Umi's door, pulling the torpid guardian from her slumber. she padded to the door and pulled it open, to be enfolded into a crying girl's arms and the cry of 'I shouldn't have grown up!' rang into her ears.

"Eh..? Talya?" Umi rubbed her eyes and pulled the girl into her house. "What happened?"

"Daddy was right! They hurt me!"

"Talya... I am sorry." she patted the summoner's back comfortingly.

"Umi! what will I do?" she wailed.

"Talya," the snow-haired guardian said severely, "You will bathe and you will sleep. I am going to find your father." Umi pushed the girl towards the bathroom, but the girl clung on.

"No!" the girl cried. "Don't leave me!" Umi sighed and gently pushed her into the bathroom.

"Alright.. I won't.. Go bathe." Talya watched as Umi sat in a chair and began rubbing her head. It was then that she took note of the bedraggled state the guardian was in. The guardian's hair was down out of it's ponytail, and in need of brushing, her clothes wrinkled from sleep.

"Promise?"

"Yes... go." Talya then shut the door and went to bathe herself. Umi kept her promises.

* * *

When Talya exited the bathroom Umi was still sitting in the chair, but she was asleep. Talya blinked. She had never seen the guardian so unaware.

"U-Umi?" The guardian mumbled for a moment then slowly opened her eyes. "Are you... Okay?" Umi rubbed her face to rid herself of sleep.

"Hmm," the guardian sounded.

"Are you going to tell Papa?"

Umi sighed.

"You are..."

"I have no choice Talya..."

"He'll return me to his little girl."

"Or he'll try to kill them." Umi stood. "That's why I'm doing it."

"But what about those guys?"

"They will be taken care of first." Umi stood and picked up her sword. "Stay here. No matter what you hear.." Talya nodded as Umi left.

* * *

It would be hours before the guardian returned, with Allazar in tow screeching at the top of his voice.

"You should have let me do it!" the white-haired half-guado just kept walking away from him, her sharp nailed hands digging into her palms roughly as he berated her for taking care of his fight for him. a pause in Umi's steps let the angry male closer before she whipped around and drove her fist into his gut as hard as she could, then grab him by the back of his neck and pull him close enough to glare at him.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours. I will." Allazar took this chance to kiss the angered guardian, who threw him into a nearby building, "Touch me again and you will regret it!" then she stalked off, face set in a hard line, but her eyes shining. Auron looked at Allazar. He had been following them.

"You really have no respect do you?" Allazar grinned.

"What? That Maester that likes her isn't getting anywhere by playing nice." Auron simply glared. "What? You like her too?" Auron simply cracked the man over the head with his fist and left him laying dazed.

* * *

Umi pushed her way into her house silently, not twenty minutes later to find Seymour sitting with Talya and having tea. Umi stopped short at seeing Seymour wearing the red coat so much like Auron's again. She blinked, then turned to leave the room, when her hand was caught. She looked towards the one who dared touch her, and deflated at seeing the Maester.

"Please let me go Maester."

"Are you alright?" Talya giggled, earning half-glare for a moment, before Umi took in the fact that Talya appeared to be a child again.

"Talya?"

"Maester Seymour helped me change back." Umi nodded. "He likes you Umi." Talya pointed at the hand the Maester wouldn't relinquish, and Umi tugged it, this time being released.

"You two enjoy your tea, I'm going to train."

"We'll join you outside," Talya said.

"Only on the back porch." Talya nodded. "Bring the tea." then Umi exited the house. Seymour and Talya gathered up the tea and carried it to a table outside. Umi was setting herself up in the grass.

"How did you meet Umi?" Talya asked.

"She tried speaking with me when I arrived." Seymour watched the guardian begin her practice "Umi is respectful is she not?"

"No," Talya said as she sipped her tea.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Seymour lifted his cup.

"I don't see Umi treating anyone with respect. only authority," A pause as she sipped her tea, "Except certain Maesters." which effectively cut off Seymour's words.

"Why certain Maesters?"

"Those she greatly respects truly or loves."

Seymour simply blinked.

"There was one she cared for. He turned into a fiend about 50 years ago. Though how she treated him pales in comparison to how she treats you."

"What do you mean?"

"She must not fear you will be gone. You're a fiend."

"I was."

"Has she said your name without Maester attatched?"

"Once.."

"There's a step in the right direction." they both then fell into silence as they watched the guardian train. that is until Ifrit appeared and blocked her sword.

"better be important..." a piece of paper was held out. Umi took it and began to read. Ifrit puffed into nothingness as she read.

* * *

Jecht- Hey blue boy!

Seymour- What is it?

Jecht- When ya gonna get he- *WHAM*

Krazie- Shut up you insufferable idiot.

-Seymour blinks-

Krazie- ignore him...


End file.
